


Sundays

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: A Westallen DrabbleBarry wants to lie in, Iris has to pee.





	Sundays

They didn’t set any alarms. Barry insisted on turning their phones off for the night, and sleeping in. He takes Sunday lie ins very seriously. Wally and Cisco were on superhero duty until Iris and Barry could make it to STAR Labs. 

The sunlight creeping in through the windows woke Iris first. She opened her eyes and tried to stretch her arms only to find that Barry had her locked in a bear hug. She smiled. This was her favorite place, in the arms of her man. And as much as she wished she could stay here and relish in the moment, her bladder had other ideas. 

“Bear?” Iris asked sweetly, pressing a kiss to Barry’s forearm. 

“Mmm,” he hummed, and Iris smiled.

“Bear, I need to get up,” Iris said. 

“Mmmm, sleep,” Barry murmured. 

“Barry Allen, let me up,” Iris said, shaking her sleeping fiancee.

He tightened his grip on her, “Cuddle,” he whispered.

“Honey, I have to pee. I’ll be right back.”

His grip loosened and Iris scrambled out of his arm, and ran to the bathroom.   
Within a couple of minutes, she was crawling back in bed, and back into her love’s arms. Barry happily welcomed her back. As he wrapped his arms around her, she cuddled up close to his chest, and pressed a kiss there. 

“I love you,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you too,” Iris smiled. “You sound more awake now.”

“Mhm, you woke me up,” Barry smiled, no irritation detected in his voice.

“What time is it?” Iris asked.

“M’not sure.”

“We’re gonna have to get up eventually, babe.”

“Not now,” Barry pulled back to look at Iris. “I just want to enjoy this moment with you for a little while longer.”

Iris smiled. “I guess we can lie in a little while longer then,” she leaned up to press a kiss to Barry’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr tooold-toship.tumblr.com


End file.
